


Spectator Sport

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Spectator Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Spectator Sport by RSS

_Spectator Sport_

By RSS 

Nick Wolfe is playing a game of one-on-one basketball with Father Liam O’Rourke, and going badly for Nick. Liam is one basket from winning the game. Nick tosses Father Liam the ball, then Liam feigns to the left and makes a quick step to the right. As Nick moves to cover him, Liam makes a jump shot and the ball sails into the basket. A couple of the youths watching the game laugh out loud. The others had the good taste to keep their expressions to muffled snickers. 

“Care for another game, Nick?” 

“Nah, I’d better get back to the office.” 

“See ya in church, Nick!” 

Nick has lost to Father Liam before, but never by such a humiliating rout. 

* 

Nick senses another Immortal a few seconds before he hears the sounds of a sword fight. Following the noise, he sees a man and a woman fighting. Both are wearing faded jeans, T-shirts, and sneakers, their raincoats strewn on the floor. The couple fights back and forth, then spin around in opposite directions. They lock swords and push each other away causing the woman to slip, but soon regains her balance. Sensing another of their kind, they glance at Nick. 

“You! You know the rules, get lost!” the man yells. 

The woman chimes in. “This game doesn’t need any cheerleaders! Get out of here!” 

Nick shakes his head and walks away wondering if there was any purpose to their fight besides mutual stupidity. Soon he is too far away to hear the fight. He expects to see lightning flashes any moment, but The Quickening never comes. 

* 

When Nick enters The Sanctuary he sees Joe Dawson talking to Amanda. Nick doesn’t care for Joe Dawson, he knows Joe’s type. He wouldn’t be here unless it was to bring bad news. 

“What brings you here?” 

“Amanda will fill you in. I was just leaving.” 

“I asked you.” 

“It’s all right, Joe. He’s a part of this too,” Amanda assured Joe. 

“Yeah, I guess you being an Immortal now.” 

“You told him I was an Immortal?” Nick asked disbelievingly. 

“No, you did just now.” 

Nick doesn’t believe he fell for Joe’s ploy. _That trick has to be older than Amanda and I fell for it._

“Actually we’ve suspected it for some time. Confirming your Immortality isn’t why I’m here though. An Immortal is after Amanda. His name is Nikolai Kostilev. His M.O. is to go after Immortals who have been training a new Immortal for a while. He believes that gives him the edge. An Immortal can get clumsy and pick up some bad habits when they are teaching a new guy.” 

“So you’re saying it’s my fault Amanda is in trouble?” 

Amanda steps forward. “Nick, you shouldn’t think of it that way.” 

“How should I think of it?” 

“It’s like a game. Everyone tries to come up with a system they think will give them the edge. Some use their system for survival, others use their system to be ‘the one’. Sometimes these systems work and sometimes they don’t.” 

Nick turns to Joe Dawson. “How has this system worked for Kostilev?” 

“Well, he’s used it for about 175 years.” 

“That’s not too long for an Immortal.” 

“No it isn’t.” 

“But?” 

“He’s killed a lot of heavy hitters.” 

“So the system works.” 

Amanda puts on a smile. “Nick, it’s just like casino games. No system is foolproof. Believe me, I know about both.” 

“I’d better get going.” 

“Won’t you stay for a drink?” 

“Nah, I’d better get back to my club. With this place as competition I’d better work much harder. See you around, Amanda. Nice meeting you again, Nick.” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Amanda walks Joe to the door. After Joe leaves Amanda walks over to Nick. “You know Joe is really a nice guy if you give him a chance.” 

“I guess I just don’t like the idea of somebody who thinks a fight to the death is a spectator sport.” 

“He didn’t make the rules.” 

“No, but he chose his job.” 

* 

Nick avenged his humiliating defeat of two days ago. Amanda got to see him trounce Liam in basketball. On their way home Nick senses another Immortal. He catches a glimpse of the Immortal before she enters a coffee shop. 

“Amanda, remember the fight between the two Immortals I told you about the other day?” 

“You mean the one where they reminded you of the rules?” 

“Yeah, the woman just ducked into that coffee shop. Did you see her?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you recognize her?” 

“Never seen her before. Let’s go in and introduce ourselves.” 

Nick and Amanda walk into the coffee shop. They spot the woman and walk over to her. She stares at them as they approach her table. Her T-shirt is different but her jeans look the same. Nick stops in front of her. Amanda sits herself in a chair next to the woman. 

“Remember me from the other day?” 

“Yeah, sorry if I sounded rude, but you know, heat of the moment. No hard feelings?” 

“Nah, I’m used to having women turn down my offers of help.” Nick glances at Amanda. She gives a grin and extends her hand to the woman. 

“I’m Amanda.” 

“I’m Bunny, Bunny Blesse.” 

“Nick Wolfe.” 

“Pleased to meet you Nick. Please have a seat, take a load off.” 

Nick sits. “I take it you won the other day.” 

“Well you know how it goes, two face each other, only one leaves.” 

“Who was he?” 

Bunny hesitates for a moment. “Nikolai Kostilev. He said his name and not much else.” 

Amanda puts her face close to Bunny’s. “Nikolai Kostilev?” 

“Yeah, he wasn’t a friend of yours, was he?” 

“No.” 

“I didn’t think so, I can’t picture someone like that having any friends.” 

A waitress comes to their table for their orders. “What can I get you?” 

Bunny looks at her Timex watch. “Oh my, look at the time!” 

She stands and takes a couple of bills out of her pocket. 

“I’ve got to run! Let me buy you a cup of coffee! See you later.” 

She puts the bills on the table and quickly walks out the door. Nick nods his head and pushes the bills closer to the server. “Two coffees.” 

Amanda shrugs approval. When the server leaves, Nick picks up the conversation. “Well it’s over.” 

“I doubt it. I know something about Nikolai and don’t think Miss Bunny could last thirty seconds with him.” 

“Amanda, you should know better than to judge someone by appearance. I saw her fighting with another Immortal. She’s still alive.” 

“The guy she was fighting with, what did he look like?” 

“About five-ten, slim build, dark hair, nothing remarkable about his face. Does that match Nikolai?” 

“Yeah, and a lot of other guys mortal and Immortal. Did you notice her slick move?” 

“What move?” 

“She buys us a cup of coffee just before she pulls a disappearing act.” 

“This way, by the time we finish our coffee she’ll be long gone.” 

“Immortals who can fight well enough to beat Nikolai usually aren’t afraid to have a pleasant conversation with other Immortals.” 

“Maybe. At any rate, it’s none of our business.” 

* 

The Sanctuary is open for business as Nick steps out of his office. He looks from the top of the staircase and scans the activity below, spotting Amanda talking to a man. He’s an Immortal. As Nick walks down the stairs, he gets close enough to see the man has on an expensive suit. Then the man walks out the door without Nick getting to see his face. Amanda has a worried look on her face, but regains her composure when her eyes meet Nick’s. 

“Who was he?” 

“The guy Bunny said she killed.” 

“Kostilev?” 

“Yeah, he came here to make a date.” 

“Why do I get the feeling it isn’t dinner and dancing?” 

* 

Nick walks Amanda to the meeting place by the abandoned rail yards. Amanda let Nick tag along after he promised he wouldn’t interfere. Nick senses the presence of another Immortal. 

“Nick, that’s far enough. I’ll take it from here.” 

Nick hears clashing swords. “It sounds as if someone else has already taken it.” 

They follow the sound of the fight until they see the combatants. It’s the same pair Nick saw fighting the week before. The fight looks like an instant replay. Nick gets close to Amanda. “Is that Kostilev?” 

“No.” 

Bunny and the man spin around in opposite directions. They lock swords and push each other away. The man turns to Nick and Amanda. 

“You again? If you and your friend want entertainment, get a room with cable.” 

Amanda puts on a devilish grin. “Bunny, I thought you cut off his head.” 

The man glances at Bunny who shrugs back at him. “It grew back!” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“It’s okay Rusty. I talked to them the other day. I think we can trust them.” 

They lower their swords. Amanda takes on a schoolteacher’s tone. “What game are you two playing?” 

“This is Rusty Nooy. I’m his teacher, for lack of a better word. His first death was three years ago. We both stink, so we figured if we act as if we’re fighting when another Immortal shows up they will leave.” 

“Yeah, by the rules we die, so we decided to use them to our advantage.” 

Nick senses another Immortal approaching. Bunny and Rusty look at each other. Then they raise their swords. Rusty looks at Nick and whispers, “Come on play along!” 

Nick draws his sword then motions for Amanda to do the same. She reluctantly draws her sword. Rusty taps Nick’s swords and shakes his head, then they start parrying. When the other Immortal arrives, Bunny shouts, “You’re the odd man out, Nikolai!” 

“Amanda and I had reservations.” 

“First come, first serve. A challenge has been issued and accepted.” 

“What do you say, Amanda?” 

“Ladies first, I’m afraid. Even though she’s no lady.” 

“Another time then, Amanda.” Kostilev turns and walks away. Bunny nods and swings her sword and begins parrying with Amanda. The foursome continue their parrying until they can’t sense Kostilev anymore. 

Rusty remarks, “Okay he’s gone.” 

They stop fencing. Rusty and Bunny are quivering so badly they have trouble sheathing their swords. Bunny looks around. “Let’s get out of here.” 

* 

The foursome arrives at The Sanctuary. Bunny and Rusty stare in amazement at the place’s extravagance. Amanda has been unusually quiet. Once inside, Amanda explodes at Rusty. “What possessed you to pull a stunt like that?” 

“It seemed like a good thing to do at the time.” 

“I don’t know why I went along with it! Talk about the tail wagging the dog!” 

“Leave him alone!” 

“You’re his teacher! The first thing you should’ve taught him is not to interfere! Damn you both! I was ready to fight him!” 

“So was my teacher back in 1995. He was so confident when he walked off to face Nikolai. He never came back. If it wasn’t for his quick thinking you might be dead now. This place is a palace. You have enough money to go anywhere.” 

“That’s not our way. Your teacher should’ve told you that.” 

“He did, but I figured him losing his head sort of negated everything he said.” 

“Hold on. Look, you two look like you could use something to eat. Amanda why don’t you help me make something in the kitchen.” 

“Sure, you two sit down while we get you something.” 

Nick leads Amanda into the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen Nick gives the door a glance. “Amanda, don’t you think you’re being hard on them?” 

“It’s a hard life for us.” 

“Don’t you think they know that? Look at them. They can’t even make a skilled Immortal work up a sweat, and they know it. They did the best they knew how back there.” 

“Pick out something for them to eat. I’m going to have something too, I’m famished.” Nick looks at Amanda’s figure and wonders where she puts it all. 

* 

While they are eating, the door flings open and Kostilev steps inside. 

“You’re not the only one who knows how to pick a lock, Amanda. A fight to the death then lunch? What’s wrong with this picture?” 

“Round one was inconclusive so we figured we’d have dinner before we had round two.” 

“This teacher has more of a sense of humor, Bunny.” 

“I’m his teacher.” She gives a nod towards Rusty. 

Kostilev gives a sardonic laugh. “Amanda, we still have business. Same place in one hour.” He turns to Nick. “I’ll see you sometime next century, if you’re still alive.” 

Then he turns to Rusty. “No need to introduce yourself. With Bunny as your teacher you’ll be gone before I could remember it. One hour, Amanda!” 

Kostilev turns and walks out the door. Amanda shrugs. The others sit silently for a few moments until Rusty speaks. “I’m not the bravest guy in the world but there are four of us.” 

“That’s not the way it’s done.” 

“What’s he going to do, Amanda, file a protest?” 

“Trust me. This is the only way.” 

* 

Nick and Amanda arrive at the rail yards. Amanda looks tense. “Nick if I lose --” 

“He’s dead.” 

“No, Nick. Don’t interfere. No matter what! Don’t interfere.” Amanda hands Nick a business card. 

“You, Bunny, and Rusty go here. He’s an excellent teacher.” 

Nick senses another Immortal; seconds later Kostilev arrives. “Amanda, you know the rules.” 

“He won’t interfere. Nick, you stay here.” Amanda hugs Nick and gives him a kiss. 

“How sweet. Now it’s time for me to cut in.” 

Amanda and Kostilev walk towards a terminal building, keeping a discrete distance from each other. They step inside the empty terminal building, then square off and begin fighting. To Nick they appear the size of characters on a television screen. The building’s portal adds to the effect. Nick feels surprisingly detached from the events. He’s torn between reminding himself this surreal scene is real and allowing his mind to reject the reality. 

Amanda tries to trip Kostilev, a move she has used on Nick many times in training. Kostilev avoids Amanda’s attempt and almost takes her head. Amanda runs to a wall, another trick Nick knows well. Amanda uses the wall to help her somersault behind Kostilev. He anticipated her move and swings at her midriff. Amanda jumps back as Kostilev goes on the attack and she manages to trap Kostilev’s sword. Nick knows this trick and it’s counter. Amanda spins clockwise and Kostilev steps back - the correct counter move. Nick holds his breath. 

Amanda strikes at Kostilev’s leg instead of his head then bats away his sword. The combatants look at each other for a second before Amanda swings her sword and takes Kostilev’s head. 

Amanda paces the floor as she awaits The Quickening. Lightning bolts strike her and she raises her sword above her head, seeming to act as a lightning rod. A mist belches out of the building. Nick can’t see Amanda through the fog. There’s an eerie silence until Amanda walks through the fog and stops in front of Nick. “Let’s go home.” 

Nick nods approval. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nick and Amanda enter The Sanctuary where Bunny and Rusty are waiting and they both rush to them, Bunny grabbing Amanda’s hands. “Thank God you’re alive. Is it over?” 

“It’s over.” 

“I guess we’ll go home now.” 

Rusty extends his hand to Nick. “I’m glad we met.” 

“Nick, give them the card I gave you.” Nick hands Rusty a business card. “Do you know how to get here?” 

“Yeah, I think I know how to get to the place.” 

“Good, I’ll call ahead. He’ll teach you how to fight. He’s an excellent teacher.” 

“Okay, thanks.” 

“Yes, thanks Amanda.” 

“Don’t count yourselves out. You’re both clever and that’s half the battle. Add some skill to your cleverness and you’ll be fine.” Bunny and Rusty nod and leave. 

Nick turns to Amanda. “You let me come with you so if anything went wrong I’d have to come back here first to give the card to Bunny and Rusty. You thought I would try to come to the rescue if you had me stay here and wait for you.” 

Amanda gives an impish smile and raises her index finger in the air. 

“You know me too well. I think I’m going to have to kill you.” 

Nick returns the smile. “You know me well, too.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
